Star-Lord Vs. Fox McCloud
Tewn Lonk= Marvel Vs. Nintendo! Two intergalactic heroes, leaders of deep-space mercenaries, now face off! Will the Star-Prince prevail or the Star Fox commander? |-|RatedMforMario= FOX VS PETER.png|Current STAR FOX VS STAR LORD.GIF|Original Star Fox VS Star-Lord is a What-if? Death Battle featuring fictional space captains, Fox McCloud from the Star Fox series and Peter "Star-Lord" Quill from Marvel Comics. Description Nintendo VS Marvel! Which space captain will win THIS space jam? Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Fox McCloud Wiz: The Lylat System was experiencing a time of peace, well, at least, it was when General Pepper exiled the mad scientist, Andross. Boomstick: That is, until Monkey Rayman decided to make his OWN army and started attacking! Wiz: After hearing about this, General Pepper hired the mercenary Star Fox team, led by James McCloud, along with Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar, not wanting to start a civil war. Boomstick: Well, turns out that Pigma was secretly working with Andross and tricked James and Peppy into Andross' trap! Freakin' pig! Sounds like my ex-wife! Wiz: Peppy was barley able to escape, however, James had not been so lucky. But he actually had a son! His name...was Fox McCloud! Fox: C'mon! Wiz: Fox is a skilled fighter, being able to kick in the air multiple times, and he's also incredibly fast! Look at him kicking here (points to Super Smash Bros. 4 clip), based on how limited his kick is due to knockback, we can deduce that he's throwing up to 50 kicks per minute! That's way more than any human ever done! However, Fox is not who he is without his Blaster. This Blaster is incredibly quick, however, the opponent won't take any pain, but it WILL still damage them. He also carries a portable G-Diffuser, acting as a reflecting shield or as a jetpack. He's tough enough to take blows from Andross, Wolf, Falco, Bowser and Ganondorf! Keep in mind, however, that he's really light. Boomstick: So it'll be easy for opponents to launch him pretty far! Wiz: He has, however, accomplished some incredible feats! He helped in the battle against Tabuu, defeated Andross TWICE, Rayquaza, and Wolf O' Donnell! And even with all his weaknesses, he should prove one thing... Boomstick: He's ready to rock & roll! Fox: This is Fox, returning to base! Peter Quill Wiz: Young Peter Quill was born to Meredith Quill and J'Son, however like Boomstick, his father left Earth after Meredith conceived Peter. UNLIKE Boomstick, however, he did it to protect Meredith and the unborn Peter. Boomstick: Y-you *sniff*.... you dick... Wiz: After nine months, Peter was born and for SOME reason, his mother took her baby and showed him off to the stars. For 10 years, Peter was raised by Meredith and her friends and was fascinated with the wonders of space. He even wanted to become an astronaut when he grew up. Boomstick: Huh...like me! When Mama Boomstick had me, she gave birth to me at a beer factory and lookit me now! Wiz: Right.... so anyway, one day Peter returned home, bruised from trying to stop a bully. As he was washing for dinner, two Badoon aliens showed up and killed Meredith in front of Peter. Terrified, Peter ran, with the aliens pursuing, he managed to kill them with a shotgun. Boomstick: YAY! Wiz: After growing up in an orphanage, Peter never gave up his dream of going to space and he succeeded! After meeting his father, he decided he wanted to let the universe be free and creative so he decided to become...Star-Lord. Boomstick: Star-Lord may have had a...relatable backstory, but don't let that fool you! He's a skilled fighter! Wiz: That's right, he even has his own gadgets like a pair of rocket powered hover shoes that enable Peter to get to higher distances! He also has a breather that lets him breathe in space, unaided as well as a pressure support that allows him to protect himself should there be a change in air pressure. His main weapon is the Element Guns, two guns that contain the four elements, Earth, Air, Water and Fire! Boomstick: Don't mess around with Star-Lord! Fight We see the Star Fox Team in their Arwings, returning to their base. Fox: Alright guys, let's head for home! Huh? Fox notices the Milano, piloted by Star-Lord. Star-Lord: Hey Furball, you might wanna get outta here. Someone like you couldn't handle the dangers of space. Fox, hearing this, is enraged. He signals his team to head back. Fox: Fellas, head back! I got this! Falco:What about you, Fox? We can't leave you here! Fox: I'll be fine! This one's mine! Falco heads back and Fox finds himself face-to-face against Star-Lord. The captains ready to themselves to fight. FIGHT! The Milano uses it's stealth ability and disappears. Fox tries to look around for it but then he suddenly feels his Arwing shaking. The Milano rams into the Arwing, making it take damage, and the Milano disappears again. Fox uses his Target and finds the Milano. Fox shoots at it. Fox: There you are! The Milano is pushed back, and Fox rams his Arwing towards it, damaging himself and the Milano. The Milano then crashes on a random planet. Fox follows it, only to find Peter jumping out of it and holding his guns. Star-Lord: You can't teach an old dog new tricks, but you can put 'em down! Star-Lord shoots at Fox, but Fox activates his reflector and reflects the beams. Star-Lord then punches Fox and the two then try to strangle each other. Fox manages to get Peter off of him and shoots him with his blaster. Star-Lord: You think that hurts?! Try this instead! Star-Lord shoots at Fox and hits him. Fox, gets up, and uses his Fox Illusion and hits Star-Lord multiple times. He punches Star-Lord and kicks him. Star-Lord then punches Fox back, and kicks him into the air, and punches him. Star-Lord is about to finish Fox off when something shoots at Peter. It reveals itself as Slippy's Arwing. Slippy: I'm here to help Fox! Fox: Get out of here Slippy! Star-Lord comes back and destroys Slippy's Arwing. Slippy: NOO!!!! BOOM Slippy's Arwing is destroyed with Slippy being disintegrated inside. Seeing this, Fox enrages. Star-Lord: Geez, try to play the game fair, pal. Fox: YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?! Now I'm gonna mess you up! Fox starts to capture Star-Lord in a flurry of attacks, but Star-Lord manages to capture the captain of the Star Fox commandos in his own flurry of attacks but Fox manages to use his reflector to shock the Guardian of the Galaxy and the two then use their rocket boots to take their battle into the air. Fox and Peter try to punch each other but they each jump into their respective ship and try to shoot at each other, but fail. Fox and Star-Lord shoot a glare at each other. They decided that it's time to settle this once in for all. Fox ejects from the Arwing and tries to hijack the Milano. Star-Lord: Hey! Get out of there, ya little rat! Fox: This one's for Slip! Fox starts to fire at the Milano and it explodes, launching Star-Lord into the air. Fox kicks him and as Star-Lord screams, he gets impaled by a spiked rock. Fox: Ah, that's gonna leave a mess... KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! That's a new one! Wiz: Star-Lord was stronger than Fox but Fox had the advantage in a much grander scale. For starters, Fox was faster, thanks to the Fox Illusion, and his reaction speed. Boomstick: Yeah, and ol' Fox is used to receiving no help in battle. Hell, he defeated an ENTIRE PLANET OF DINOSAURS! Wiz: And not to mention their gadgets. Fox's Reflector was a much more useful item as the Elemental Guns are pretty much Peter's only weapons. Sure, he used plenty more, but never to the extent as his main ones. Boomstick: Looks like Peter was out-FOXed Wiz: The winner is Fox McCloud. Category:Tewn Lonk Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Starfox vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:RatedMforMario Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018